


Mortified

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana wants help from her guidance counselor to help convince Sam that U of K is the right college choice for her, so she carefully arranges a dinner meeting...only things don't go quite the way she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’d set the whole evening up carefully. She wanted it to be perfect. Chose Sam’s favorite restaurant, pre-ordered her father’s favorite appetizers, reserved a table in the back for four, where it would be quiet so they could talk. Ms. Lutz was an alumni of the University of Kansas, and they’d been talking all week about the opportunities available there.

Dana was confident that this would work. It had to work. She was running out of arguments. Sam had his heart set on her going to some ivy league elite school…as long as it wasn’t Stanford.

She should have known that it wasn’t going to go as she envisioned it when she got to the restaurant and found her father and Sam as well as her Papa. He hadn’t been a part of the plan. Dana bit her lip. He’d know something was up even before Sam made the connection. She loved her Sammy, but if she locked down good and hard, she could keep him almost in the dark until she sprang whatever she had planned.

She cleared her throat and the three of them turned to face her. “There you are.” Dean said. “Hope it’s okay, your Papa asked to tag along.”

Dana controlled her initial response and smiled brightly. “Of course! Dad, Sam, Papa, this is my guidance counselor, Jamie Lutz, Ms. Lutz, my Dad Dean, his partner Sam…and my Papa, John.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Beside Dana, Ms. Lutz reached out a hand to Dean, then Sam and finally to John, her smile nearly as bright as Dana’s. “I understand you were out of town at our last open house.”

There was some shuffling as they made the table for four into a table for five and Ms. Lutz claimed a chair between Dana and John. “Well, if Dana had let us know about the open house more than two nights before, we would have arranged something.” Dean said, glancing at Dana.

“Well, Dana isn’t the first student to think she can avoid teachers meeting parents, and in her case I worry less than I do with other students.”

“I just forgot.” Dana said, dodging the look from Sam. She could feel him poking around the wall that she’d reinforced with everything she had to get through this. “It’s not like they’ve got bad things to say. My teachers love me. Well, everyone but Mr. Jamus in economics.”

“Well that’s true enough.” Ms. Lutz said. “But everyone knows that Jamus doesn’t like much of anybody.”

The waitress showed up, delivering the appetizers and taking drink and entree orders. Dana concentrated on her plate, keeping her eyes away from her father or Sam. Once the orders were done, Ms. Lutz folded her hands. “So…this is the time of year we start really pushing our seniors to make some decisions about college. Dana here really can go just about anywhere she wants to with grades like hers, and with the way she’s running, there’s likely to be a track scholarship available if she looks to go to a track heavy school.”

“Like U of K.” John said, smirking.

She nodded, glancing aside at Dana who was squirming. “Well, that is one of the possibilities, yes.”

Dana picked at a breadstick from the appetizer tray. “I could get a full ride, if I bring the economics grade up.”

Sam’s hand closed over hers and she felt him push a little harder. “You know the money doesn’t matter, Dana.”

She bristled, tried to make it about pride, not her desperate desire to stay close. “No…it’s about being the best at something.”

“It really is a great school.” Ms. Lutz said, her voice filled with amusement at the family dynamic she was beginning to sense. “I went to school there, though it’s been a while.”

“Couldn’t have been too long.” John said, his voice low and rumbly.

Ms. Lutz blushed and Dana shook her head. This was not how this was supposed to work at all. Sam pulled his hand back, suddenly as closed off to her as she was to him. “Dana is going to the best school in the country. We’ve got applications in to Harvard and Columbia, Yale.”

“Good schools, I agree. But choosing a college isn’t just about the academics. It’s very important that the choice fit the student too. You want to afford Dana the best place to grow into the woman she will be, and that isn’t always a college so far from home, or in a totally different climate.”

“Ms. Lutz has a point Sam.” John said, smirking around his hot wing.

“Please, call me Jamie.”

Dana rolled her eyes as her Papa grinned even larger and nodded. “Right then, Jamie it is.”

Dean cleared his throat, his eyes sparkling. “So, Dana, I did some research last night, and you know U of K doesn’t have an archeology program, or anything similar, right?”

“I was looking at their nursing program.” She had no desire to be a nurse, but the medical training could come in handy. “Maybe EMT. We talked about that.” She didn’t quite meet his eyes. He knew she was stretching the truth, trying to placate Sam now. The medical stuff was his idea. She gulped down water, trying to figure out how this had already gone so bad.

Their drinks arrived and conversation drifted. They talked about the garage and what it was like to own a small business. They spoke of Ms. Lutz and how she’d never married or had kids, because the kids at school were like her own.

John laughed at something Ms. Lutz said, more relaxed than Dana remembered seeing him in a long time. He was the only Winchester at the table who seemed happy at all. Somehow that only made her feel even more miserable.

Dana felt like she had totally lost control of the whole situation. Dinner was served and half way to gone before she had figured a way back in though. “So, Coach Lower says I could be good enough to run at the Olympics.” Dana finally said. Not that she wanted to. That wasn’t the point. “But I’d need a good coach, and she said Coach Mathers is one of the best.”

“Let me guess,” Dean responded, cutting into his steak. “Coach Mathers is at U of K?”

Sam frowned at her. “Olympics, Dana? Why is this the first we’re hearing about this?”

She shrugged. “Hadn’t really thought about it. But…Scott’s folks were in the Olympics, and it sounds like he’s considering going for it…so when Coach brought it up…”

“Well if it’s the track route you’re interested in, there’s Stanford.” Ms. Lutz said, reaching for her drink. “Their track coach has taken a real interest in Dana, and they’re sending one of their recruiters out in a few weeks. And, they have a great ancient cultures program, archeology, sociology. Could be the best of both for Dana.”

“No.” Sam said coldly, looking to Dean.

Dean’s smile was strained and Dana could feel something passing between him and Sam…but she couldn’t tell what without dropping the wall. “Sam went to Stanford, Ms. Lutz.” Dean said after a moment. “He had some very bad things happen to him there. Dana isn’t going to Stanford.”

“Oh.” She wiped at her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” She glanced aside at John. Dana felt her Papa’s watching her and looked up, but he wasn’t really looking at her as much as he was Ms. Lutz.

“No, it’s okay…there’s just bad memories.” Dean’s hand settled over Sam’s. Dana bit her lip. Public displays of affection were reserved for really bad moments. Dean’s eyes met hers. He was upset. Sam wasn’t even looking up. Behind the wall there was a lot going on, but she couldn’t tell how bad it was. Something about how her father said “memories” made her worry.

“I get the feeling that Dana has maneuvered me into a tug of war.” Ms. Lutz said, putting her fork down. “She insisted that this was just dinner and a casual chat about the choices out there. Apparently she was less than completely honest.”

Dana looked up and blew at her bangs. “Okay. So I was hoping you would back me up. I don’t want to go to Harvard or Yale or someplace. I’m happy right here in Lawrence.” She looked up at Sam and crossed her arms, her anger overwhelming her worry. “I’m not going, and you can’t make me.”

“Dana—“

“No, Dean. It’s okay.” Sam held up his hand. “She’s right. I can’t make her go anywhere she doesn’t want to.” He pushed back his chair and stood. He was angry. Even with the wall up she could tell that much. Really angry. “I’m going out for some air.”

He stalked out and Dean stood quickly. “Sam. Sam, wait.” He stood, obviously torn between chasing after Sam and dealing with Dana. “We’ll talk when you get home,” he said to Dana. He pulled out his wallet and dropped some money on the table near his father. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lutz. We’ll talk again.” The look he gave Dana was hard, then he turned and followed after Sam, through the bar and out into the parking lot.

“Well, that went well.” Dana said, hanging her head.

John chuckled. “What did you expect, honey? You know he doesn’t take well to being cornered.”

She pouted and sulked, reaching out to check on Sam, only to run smack into the wall. She sighed and looked up at her Papa. “I should go apologize.” She stood. “Thanks for coming, Ms. Lutz. I’ll see you Monday.”

John watched her leave, long arms dangling, then wrapping around her middle. He sighed, then looked at Jamie. “I just realized that now I’m stranded. I came with the boys.”

“Boys?” Jamie raised an eyebrow.

John felt himself blushing. Her hand came to settle on his arm. “I don’t care how old they get, they’re my boys.”

“I like that you include your son’s partner that way. You have a very special family.”

John nodded, beaming. “Yes, I really do.” Of course, she could never know just how special. “Sam is as much my boy as Dean. They’ve been together since Dana was 6 months old.”

She smiled and it made her whole face light up. “If it isn’t too forward, I could offer you a ride home.”

There was a warm flush burning over his skin from the place where she touched him, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Well, there’s no rush. I was thinking another drink sounded good.”

She smiled, tucking a stray dark hair behind her ear. “I think I’d like that, Mr. Winchester.”

“John.” He cleared his throat. “Call me John.” He grinned as he called the waitress over to get their check so that they could move into the bar.

 

Dana woke at a little after 5am the next morning, head spinning with one of _those_ dreams. A hunt…urgent. Demon possession a few hours west…a little boy in trouble. She was panting as she pulled herself free of the blankets and stumbled to the bathroom to turn on a cool shower. By the time she was done and dressed, she could smell breakfast cooking. She must have wakened Sam.

Which meant he was at least letting the barrier down a little this morning. She didn’t presume to be forgiven. She’d felt the nightmares, knew something had popped up and out of hiding, and it was her fault.

It was her father that greeted her though, handing her a cup of coffee as she made the kitchen table. “How bad?”

She made a face. “Possession. There’s a kid getting hurt by an older boy. Shouldn’t be hard…gotta go quick though.”

Dean nodded. “Sam’s almost ready, we’ll go when he is.”

Dana sipped at her coffee and nodded. “Papa’s got the book.” She yawned and shook her head. “The one with the exorcism we’ll want.”

“We can swing by and get it.”

 

Dana left Sam and her father sitting in the car and sprinted up to the door. It was early, but her Papa was usually up before sunrise. She raised her hand and knocked, waiting impatiently until the door opened a crack and he was peering out at her blearily.

“Dana?”

“Just came for a book. Got a hunt.” She pushed past him before he could stop her and headed for his bookshelf, stopping as she registered that he wasn’t alone. “Papa?”

He raised an eyebrow as he turned to her and crossed his arms. “Dana?”

“What—I mean, who—I mean…” She shook her head. “I thought you—“

“Little inarticulate this morning?” John asked.

She stared at him, in his robe and slippers, unshaven, with bed head. She licked her lips. “I—dream, we need…this.” She called the book to her and it snapped into her hand.

“John?”

Dana dropped the book as the identity of his company registered, Ms. Lutz appearing at the door to the hallway in the shirt her Papa had been wearing the night before.

“Oh…Dana…”

The door opened and Dean poked his head in. “What’s taking so long—oh.” He opened the door more fully and smirked at his father. “Awkward.”

“Papa…Ms. Lutz…I—how…how could you?”

John laughed and shook his head. “You’ve been trying to set me up for two years, Dana.”

“But not with my guidance counselor!” She bent down and scooped the book back up, pushing past Dean who was hiding his laughter behind a hand.

“Teenagers.” Dean held up his hands. “Sorry for the intrusion. Dad, we’ll be back tonight, maybe tomorrow.” He smirked again and shook his head. “She’ll be fine. Mortified…but fine. You two…carry on.”

He was nearly to the car when he felt Sam’s questioning thought. Dana was in the back seat of the car, arms crossed, knees pulled up to her chest. _Dad had company._ Dean sent as he settled into the driver’s seat.

_Company?_

Dean nodded and started the car. “Ms. Lutz.”

Sam laughed and Dana made a distressed sound. “Good for him.” Sam glanced back at her and she buried her face in her knees. “I take it she’s mortified?”

“She’s your age!” Dana said, exasperated with them for finding it amusing. “She’s…she’s my counselor!”

“You’re the one always talking about him having someone.” Dean observed as he headed them out of Lawrence.

“Someone not my counselor. Someone his own age.”

“Your Papa’s a good looking guy Dana, Ms. Lutz is a good looking woman. You should be proud he can still get someone hot like her. Good genes.” Dean said.

“Runs in the family.” Sam said, his voice dripping with affection, his hand slipping up to cup the back of Dean’s head.

“Ugh. Not you two too. Not now. Please, can we just go kill us a demon?”

She slumped down to pretend to sleep. Never again. She was never trying anything like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jamie share breakfast...among other things...Dean and Sam and Dana head out to exorcise a demon and there's a bit of a temper tantrum

“You a sausage person…or bacon?” John asked as he turned from the closing door.

Jamie stared at him for a second, then shook her head. “Food? After that?”

John laughed. “She’ll get over it. I’m hungry.” He moved closer, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. “Or are you a run out the door at first light person?” He kissed her before she could answer, his tongue running over her lips until she opened them and he slipped inside.

“I’m kind of a let’s go back to bed person, actually.” Jamie whispered, standing on her tip toes to chase after him when he pulled away. 

“Got all day for that.” John whispered back, nuzzling against her cheek. “I’m hungry.”

“In that case, sausage.”

John smiled. “I’ll cook. You relax.”

“Shower?” 

John pointed down the hall and kissed her lightly. She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. When the door was closed, he padded into the kitchen to start some coffee and set about making them breakfast.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen. But then, who did? It was so easy, so casual. She was warm and friendly and he was comfortable with her. Drinks and conversation had turned to innuendo, which was followed with kissing…and when she drove him home, he’d asked her in…coffee, a chance to sober up…he hadn’t expected her to be so…eager…or for his own body to take such notice. He hadn’t expected the first time, there on the couch, when she’d unzipped him and mounted him, fully clothed, her skirt bunched up around her waist.

The second he was more prepared for, holding her hands to the bed while he licked her to a spasming orgasm…and her reciprocation was unlike any blow job he’d ever head. 

The last time had been long and slow…sensual, their bodies moving against one another, arching and moving, touching parts of each other that had been neglected far too long. They’d only finished moments before he heard the knocking.

He smirked down at the sausage in the frying pan. The look on Dana’s face had been priceless. The way realization dawned…first sensing he wasn’t alone…then why…then who. She’d nearly gotten caught using her powers to bring the book to her, but it was covered well with the dropping. It was going to be a fun drive to wherever they were heading. 

 

Sam looked up from the map in his lap, glancing over at Dean before peeking into the back seat. Dana was pretending to be asleep. He smirked. She’d been all over the place when she got into the car, but was locked down tight now, irritated by their reaction to the revelation that her Papa had _company_.

“So…how old do you think she is?” Sam asked softly.

Dean glanced at him, then looked back at the road. “Who?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Ms. Lutz. Dana said she was our age.”

Dean shrugged. “Don’t know. Does it matter?”

“No, course not. Just curious.”

“She’s probably my age.” Dean offered. “The lighting wasn’t good at the restaurant last night, so it’s hard to say.”

Sam nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t say he’d paid that much attention at the restaurant the night before, he’d been preoccupied. Memories had bubbled up, memories of his first days at Stanford, the way things had gone from bad to worse…and a summer’s worth of freedom under his own pledge with the demon had fallen to a bitter subjugation at the hands of older students. 

He shifted in his seat and pushed the memory away, offering a strained smile when Dean looked at him again. The memories had flared into full blown nightmares somewhere after one, and Dean had spent the rest of the night rubbing his back and whispering into his ear.

“You okay?” Dean asked, reaching for his hand.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah. Fine.” He pulled their joined hands up and kissed Dean’s. 

Dana sat up suddenly in the back seat. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Dean nodded. “There’s a rest stop up ahead.” 

Dana slumped immediately back into silence and Sam wondered how upset she really was. It wasn’t like her to go this quiet.

 

“So, is it totally tacky of me to ask about Sam and Stanford?” Jamie asked as she raised her coffee cup. 

John ran his eyes over her bare knee where it leaned against the table. Her dark hair was still wet from her shower and her curves were hidden under another one of his shirts. “Well…I’m not sure I know the details. It was bad. That’s all I know.” Because really, he didn’t know the details, and if he did, it wasn’t like he could tell her about demons and all that went along with it.

“From his reaction, I get that. It’s really a good school though.”

John nodded and pushed his plate away. “Yeah, but we all agreed right from the start. Even Dana.” He made a face, suddenly feeling the need to defend Sam. “He…Sam had a hard time of things growing up. His life before he met Dean was difficult.”

“Difficult how?” She looked genuinely concerned.

“He never knew his real parents, and he was raised by…people who didn’t like him much. He was abused.” John’s voice cracked a little and he swallowed a huge gulp of coffee to sooth the feeling in his throat. “He still has nightmares.”

She licked her lips, her brown eyes soft and liquid. “The scars?”

John nodded. He forgot them sometimes, so accustomed now to seeing them. It was easy to forget that other people were just seeing them for the first time.

“Who would do that to a person?”

John sighed and shook his head. “Well, sick people. Sick fucks who deserve miserable, terrifying deaths.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I have…strong opinions about it.”

“I can tell.” There was amusement in her voice. “And did they get those deaths, or are they out there somewhere inflicting others with their parenting skills?”

John looked her in the eye. “I have it on good authority that they’re both dead.”

In fact, he watched them both die, but he couldn’t tell her that either. “Stanford was Sam’s first chance at escape, but it turned out to be much the same as home. Faculty and other students were friends of his father’s.” He cleared his throat. _Not his father_. “They continued to abuse him.”

Her eyes narrowed, as if catching something in his voice that he didn’t come out and say. “I take it we aren’t just taking about emotional and physical abuse.”

John shook his head. 

“I can see why he wouldn’t want Dana to go there then.”

John felt relief flush through him. “I’m afraid he still reacts pretty badly to even mentioning the place, like last night.”

She offered a small smile. “I’ll see to it then that their recruiter doesn’t get anywhere near her, okay?”

“I—thank you.” He felt a flush creeping through him at her understanding. 

“So…how about you?”

John looked at her confused. “Me?”

“Where did you go to school?”

John smirked. “US Marine Corps.”

There was a flare in her eyes. “Oh? A uniform man, eh?”

He chuckled. “Not in years. Joined up right out of high school.”

“And Dean?”

“Boy was lucky to finish high school. We were moving around a lot…and he didn’t have much interest in school.”

“He seems to do okay for himself.”

John nodded. “Yeah. He’s a good man, works hard. Loves those two like nothing I ever saw. Never pictured him as a father…not before Dana came along…and not for a long time after.”

“You love them a lot. It shows in your eyes when you talk about them. I find that incredibly hot.”

He opened his mouth to say something to that, but found he didn’t have any words. Instead he cleared his throat and got up to refresh their coffee. “Okay…so know you know all there is to know about me and my boys…”

“I doubt that.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

He poured coffee into her mug and nodded. “You said last night that you never married…and you went straight from college into working. Is this what you always wanted to do?”

She sipped at her coffee and shook her head. “No, actually…I never planned any of this. I was going to be a nun.”

John choked on his coffee. “What?”

Her eyes sparkled and she chuckled. “I come from this huge Catholic family, I’m the middle child of twelve. My mother had to give up her calling to vows in order to take care of her father…then she married my father…she always wanted one of her girls to take her place. It was supposed to be me.”

“Supposed to be?”

She nodded. “I got all the way up to the night before taking my vows. Then I had a crisis of…well, not faith…that was years later.”

“What happened?”

She bit her lip, then rose up and leaned across the table to kiss him. “That.”

“Someone kissed you?”

“Something like that. A boy I went to school with…he came to see me…professed his love, begged me not to go through with it…kissed me…we ended up having sex in the woods out behind my mother’s house.”

“Oh…so you’ve always been this impulsive.” John said, teasing. She laughed and nodded.

“Mother Grace was very understanding when I went to talk to her. My mother…not so much.”

“So, what happened to the boy?”

She shrugged. “I saw him a few times, then his family moved away. The sex was good though.”

 

Dana paced around the bathroom, her phone in her hand. She couldn’t figure out why exactly this was so upsetting…but it got worse everytime Sam or her father chuckled over it.

Ms. Lutz was _not_ supposed to like her Papa…not like _that_ anyway. Ms. Lutz was _supposed_ to be on _her_ side. She sighed and flipped open her phone, dialing Scott’s number now that it was a reasonable hour.

Dana tapped her toes impatiently as his phone rang. Then, after three rings, Scott answered gasping for air, "Hi doll. Where are you?"

"On a trip with Dad and Sam…doesn't matter…” She licked her lips and tried to figure out how to say it. “Ms. Lutz and my Papa - Oh my god!"

"What are you saying about Ms. Lutz?"

"She spent the night with my Papa," Dana spat out. “I saw her there, in _his_ shirt!”

Scott started laughing, the ass. 

“Are you laughing?” Dana’s face was red and she saw the stall doors starting to shake. "Why are you LAUGHING?" The polished metal that the state tried to pass for a mirror was rattling.

"You could care less if your dads are banging like bunnies but, if your Papa gets some, you're furious? Besides, aren’t you the one saying a few weeks ago that he needed a woman? That makes no sense."

"She’s my guidance counselor and she’s lots younger and…and…and I walked in this morning and she was in his shirt for god's sake. And don't tell me I don't make sense.” The water turned on in the nearest faucet and she fought to clamp down again. “Why the fuck does everyone think this is so damn amusing?" 

Dana banged her head on the wall of the bathroom. He was supposed to understand, sympathize. Obviously this was a male thing. She rolled her eyes. Damn men. She was surrounded by them. "I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later Scott."

She hung up and threw her cell phone against the wall. It smashed into a million pieces, which she levitated and smashed into the wall again…over and over until she was starting to breathe heavy from the exertion and the pieces no longer made any noise when they hit the cement. She could hear her father calling her.

She emerged into the bright morning sunlight and exhaled, sloughing off the irritation. “Feeling better?” Dean asked, his expression indicating that he’d heard her little temper tantrum.

“Much.” She slid into the back seat and leaned forward as he got in. “Um…Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Gonna need a new phone.”

Dean sighed and she could see him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. Sam slipped into his spot on the passenger side and they set out on the road once more.

 

The breakfast dishes were still on the counter…the coffee pot still hot. Jamie still wore his worn old shirt, perched on the edge of the table. Her legs were spread wide, around his hips and she was already breathing heavy as she rolled a condom onto him and guided him into her. He hissed and tried to go slow…wanting to savor this…it had been a long time since he’d had more than a nameless tumble in some dark motel room…and while he held no illusions that this was a whole lot more than that…it was more.

She clung to him, arms around his neck, face buried in his chest as she tilted her hips and encouraged him deeper…closer…her breath stuttered as he pressed in and his hands slid up her back, into her hair, holding her, cradling her as she arched and brought her hips up off the table. 

He groaned as she flexed around him and she returned the sentiment as he slid out of her and back in. She pulled his face down, turning hers up to catch his mouth in a kiss, her tongue moving against his, warm…sweet like the sugar she put in her coffee. “You don’t kiss like a nun,” he murmured.

“You know how nuns kiss?” she asked, then laughed, her head falling back to expose her neck…and he couldn’t resist licking up it, changing her laugh to a moan. 

“I know nuns don’t make those kinds of noises.” John said, moving inside her again, relishing the way she squeezed him. His hands moved down to cup her ass, lifting her from the table and turning them, stumbling a little under her weight until he found the archway into the living room and pushed her against it. Her arms moved up over her head to hold the wall as she flexed her thighs and pushed up his cock, then sank back down, her turn to hiss. 

“Fuck…” She was biting her lip and John wanted to taste it, licking over teeth and lips until she opened her mouth and let him inside her. He freed one hand to slip between them, splaying his fingers over her stomach while his thumb slipped down and sought out her clit. “Yes…god…John…yes…”

He pushed into her, pushing her up the wall. “Harder…don’t hold back….”

He shook his head, kissing down her neck. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Her fingers fisted in his hair and she pulled his head back. Her eyes were dark, lust-filled and she licked her lips before she said. “I’ll let you know if you do…harder…”

She closed those eyes and squeezed him with those muscles again. “Yes ma’am,” he said before adjusting his stance and shoving himself inside her. She moved into each stroke, her stomach muscles pushing his thumb harder against her clit, and then she was yelling and coming, holding both of his shoulders and biting his lips. As her orgasm ended, his was just beginning…and by the time it was over, he was on his knees, her back still against the wall, her ass on the floor. He pulled out awkwardly and collapsed back against the opposite side of the doorway, panting. 

Jamie crawled toward him, between his legs, easing off the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the general direction of the trash. “Breakfast should end like that every morning.”

John smiled as she settled between his legs, leaning against his chest. “I don’t know if I could take it every morning.”

She started to say something, but was interrupted by a phone ringing. “Yours or mine?” 

John shook his head and they both got up, looking for the ringing. “Got it. Mine.” John said, grabbing his phone off the table. “Ugh. It’s the garage.” He flipped it open. “Yeah?”

He listened to the man on the other end, their weekend manager. “No. I can be there in a half hour.” He hung up and hung his head.

“Let me guess…you’ve got to go?”

“Yeah. George’s daughter is in labor. It’s her first and it’s just him and her…well, and the babies father, but he’s worthless…according to George.” He shook his head and moved toward her, pulling her to him. “I’d much rather stay here and do the go back to bed thing you were talking about.”

She pulled free of him and smirked. “Well, we’ll just have to save that for the next time.” 

That was a good sign. “Next time. I like the sound of that.”

“You should shower before you go. You smell like sex.”

“Hmmm…wonder why?” 

She swatted at him playfully. “I’ll get dressed.”

 

The ride home wasn’t nearly as quiet. In fact, Dana hadn’t stopped talking since the exorcism had ended. The blast of energy she’d sent through the demon as it exited the teenager’s body had lit up the sky for at least a mile and it seemed to burn off the last of her mood.

“Dana, honey…breathe…just a little, okay?” Dean said as they neared Lawrence.

“Funny. It was fun.”

“Fun?” Sam shook his head and looked back at her. Her hair was down and it softened her face, made her seem younger. She smiled at him, then leaned forward, her chin on the back of the seat, her hands reaching over to hug him awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I didn’t mean for it to go like that last night.”

He rubbed a big hand along hers and closed his eyes, nodding. “I know, baby.”

“Were they bad?”

He could feel her brushing against him and he opened up, let her in. _No more than any of the others._

She flooded him with soft white light and warmth. _I won’t do it again. We’ll figure it out…just us, okay?_

Sam lifted her hand and kissed it in response. “Yeah, Dana. We’ll figure it out.”

She kissed his cheek and settled into the back seat, kicking her long legs up to rest on the door. Sam looked at Dean and smiled. _Our little girl is growing up._ Dean thought at him and Sam nodded. 

There was still a part of Dana that was mortified that her Papa would betray her the way he had…but she was happy too…and she’d come to accept the thing with John and Ms. Lutz…it was just going to take some time.


End file.
